KaibaGirl
KaibaGirl is a writer on Quotev with 90+ followers and over 14 published stories. She writers mostly anime related stories, but has also writen for movies and games, such as The Amazing Spider-Man 2 and the game Ib. Most popular to her page are her fabulous oneshots. She has received over 60 requests, and the oneshots have over 23,000 readers, over 800 comments, and over 140 favorites. If you were to check out anything from her, it would have to be the oneshots. (NOTE: Requests are currently closed). About KaibaGirl KaibaGirl, who goes by KG for short, is a female in her late teens who is studying to become a movie Producer, but writes in her spare time. Her real name has been speculated to be Rebecca, but no one is sure whether it is a fraud name or not. It is, however, her most popular OC name that she uses in stories. Other than her vast amounts of interests that she has, not much else is known about her. Though, personality wise, she has been known to call herself a Tsundere, giving just a bit more about who she is as a person. Published Works Oneshots: By far her most popular published work is her oneshots. These oneshots have received over 60 requests, over 23,000 readers, over 800 comments, and over 140 favorites. The list of things she has enough knowledge to write for are listed on the oneshots Request List page. NOTE: These are not reader inserts, they are personalized requests. Ouran Tough Guy Host Club: One of her newest stories, titled, Ouran Tough Guy Host Club, is an Ouran High School Host Club fanfiction staring not only the cast of Ouran, but also Mail Jeevas (Death Note), Natsuno Yuuki (Shiki), Uzu Sanageyama (Kill la Kill), Seto Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh!), and a bit of Aikuro Mikisugi (Kill la Kill). Read as they go through their lives at Ouran, along with the classic Ouran characters we all know and love. NOTE: There is minor yaoi involved. Harry Osborn x Reader: A recent oneshot put out by KG is a Harry Osborn reader insert, that was originally only meant to be one oneshot, but by popular demand has gotten a sequel oneshot, and an unrelated valentine's day special oneshot. All three can be found in the link. Forgotten Portrait (Ib): KG doesn't just write alone, though. With the help of Emi Guertena, the two girls created an Ib fanfiction that follows years after the ending of Forgotten Portrait, where Garry gets left behind in the gallery, and Mary has become Ib's sister. Two Minds Merge: This is one of the few works of KG that are not fanfiction. This is a collaboration with Quotev user Celestial Dragon, where the voices in each of their heads all come together and mingle. There is comedy, stupidity, and a bit of romance (yaoi and yuri included). Insane!Garry x Reader: In this single oneshot, you and Garry are trapped in the Guertena Art Museum together, but Garry ends up losing his mind along the way. NOTE: This is rated M (as a precaution) because it involves death and could be triggering. Anime Knowledge Quiz: This is the only quiz KG has made so far, and with good reason. The title is self explanatory. A Look into my brain: This pair of 2 short dialogue stories is inspired by SMPfilms' video "The People in My Head". She says she highly related to it and thought it be perfect to show readers just what goes through her mind and why she rarely gets stuff done. This is what inspited Two Minds Merge. Unlikely Friends: This is a 9 chapter story involving four (anime) men being forced to search Acceber's (main villain) world to try and locate her and their companions that she had kidnapped. Follow along with Seto Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh!), Sebastian Michaelis (Black Butler), Gilbert Nightray (Pandora Hearts), and Axel (Kingdom Hearts) as they search the world, with the help of the guide Acceber sent them, Rebecca. Alucard x Nerdy!Reader: This was her first reader insert oneshot that she ever wrote, involving everyone's favorite vampire, Alucard from Hellsing. Chuggaaconroy Oneshot: A very popular request in her oneshots commisions was for the YouTuber Chuggaaconroy. It was demanded so much that she made a seperate oneshot all together for him. This is not a reader insert, however, just like her oneshot commisions. In Game Reality: This is an old story that KG wrote a few years back and decided to post December of 2013 so that people could see how she used to write. The description reads as such: "Everyone has always wanted to know what it's like to be in their favorite game, but actually getting the chance may not be all it's cracked up to be. Read as Rebecca and some of your favorite internet stars come together and fight for their lives in the video game realm. WARNING: Spoilers. Contains cursing and I think there's sexual references. Yep. Definitely sexual reference." Blackwell Hunters: This is a short story written in her Creative Writing class that she decided to post to Quotev. The story follows Andy, a 17 year-old hunter whose sole purpose is to fight monsters and keep the world safe alongside his parents and fiance. What happens when he finds out these monsters aren't exactly as he was told they were? Category:Inactive users Category:Users